Road Trip!
by BRSGurl
Summary: Miley and Lilly go on a road trip. They do some strange things, meet some strange people, and run into someone they haven't seen or heard from for 4 years. Who is it? And then what happens?
1. Extra toilet paper?

_Hey Y'all. I know that I haven't updated for a long time, but I've got some sad news. The day after I put my Christmas story up (A Christmas wish), which I've yet to finish, my computer was disconnected. I moved again. 2 months after I moved to the other side of my hometown, I get moved again, and this time it was to Texas. Oh yeah, I live a joyful life. I got my comp back when I submitted my latest story, but that was on my mothers lap top. So, yesterday was my first day of school, and people are very, well, nice here, I guess you could say. Anyway, heres a new somethingshot for you. Enjoiii! Idk how many chapter it'll be yet. Probably like 5, or something._

_Arie_

"Come on, Lilly, lets go!" Miley shouted at me as I came down the stairs of my house carrying two suitcases.

"Its not that easy to carry two suitcases, Miley!" I shouted back, and she ran in and took the lightest of the two.

"Oh, thanks, thats a wonderful help." I said sarcastically.

"Well, Grandma, would you like this one back?"

"No."

"Thats what I thought, now lets go." She said, loading the suitcase into the back seat of the car.

I dropped my other one in the back as well. "Gees, woman, bossy much?" I said, sitting in the drivers seat of the car.

She sat down into the passengers seat. "Sorry, I'm just excited to see Jake! I haven't seen him since last year!"

Miley and I were taking a road trip to Texas. Jake was doing a season of Zombie High, there. Yeah, hes been doing that show for 6 years. He started when he was 13, and now hes 19. Miley and I are 18. You'd think he would quit by now. I guess he just loves it. Miley is also doing a Hannah thing there, and making an appearance at my release of my new perfume,_ Luxurious Lola._

Jake and Miley have been dating, for the past 4 years. They're really in love with each other. She told him her secret when he got back from Romania. He was really shocked at first, but then he got used to it.

"Okay, checklist time,"Miley said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Money?"

"Check, exactly $3000 from our parents, and then our own money in case we need it." I said

"Suitcases?"

"Check"

"Full gas tank?"

"Check"

"Id cards, just in case?"

"Check"

"Licenses."

"Check"

"Phones?"

"Check"

"Chargers?"

"Check"

"Extra toilet paper?"

"Chec, wait, what?"

"Well, what if we need to go and we're no where near a bathroom?" Miley asked

"Miles, your so weird." I said, slightly laughing as I ran in the house and grabbed 5 rolls of toilet paper, threw them in the backseat and jumped back into the convertible drivers seat.

"Cover works?"

"Check. But why?"

"Remember when Jackson was working for me, and he drove Hannah and Lola to the cd signing?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said, a happy/disgusted look on my face.

"Alright, we're good to go!" Miley said, laughing and clapping like an idiot.

I laughed at her and started the engine. "Well, here we go. Let the fun begin!" I said

_Hey! I know, this chapter was really short, but the next one shouldn't be! This was like an intro, but I didn't mention _


	2. Weird

_Hey. I don't have much to say except for , Thanks for the reviews! So, heres the next chapter._

_Arie_

"Hey Miles, what exit do we take next?"

"Um," Miley said, taking out our road map. "16."

"Your sure."

"Uh huh.

I sighed, and turned onto exit 16. We drove along for a while, but then the road started to become a dirt road.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yeah, Lils, I'm positive. Now, can we stop real quick, I've got to go."

"Go where?" I asked, confused.

"To the bathroom, smart one." She said, starting to jump up and down.

I laughed. "Oh, Well" I said, stopping the car. "Get out, I don't want you peeing in my car."

"Thanks Lil. I really appreciate ranking lower than my best friends car." She said, laughing and getting out of the car. She went to the woods, to do her _business_, and I took out my cell phone.

_1 new text message. _

_Sender: Jake_

_Time sent: 3:42pm_

_Would you like to view this message now?_

_Yes No_

_Current time: 4:24pm_

I clicked yes on my phone, and read the text message.

_Lilly and Miley,_

_Hi, it's Jake. Where are u guys? I no you just left 2day, and you won't get here for a while, but I just wanna see you 2! I miss u guys so much! Well, when u get this, txt me bak, but I get out of shooting at 6 tonight, an hour earlier than usual because it's Friday. Yay! Well, ttyl. Love u Miles!_

_Jake_

I laughed and smiled as Miley came back to the car. She had a piece of toilet paper stuck to her back, and a bit of it wrapped around her.

"Miles, what happened?" I asked

"Damn bears! Whoever said that they lived in the woods? I never met one when I lived in Tennessee. It wanted my toilet paper, and it took it from me while my pants were still pulled down. I barely got them up when I was running! Stupid bear stole our toilet paper!"

I laughed. "Wow, you really have fun going to the bathroom, don't you?" I asked while she was peeling the toilet paper off.

She hopped back into the car and smacked me playfully. "Oh yeah, being chased by a bear that wants your toilet paper while trying to pull your pants up. Wonderful."

I laughed again, and started to text back to Jake.

"Who are you talkin' to?" Miley asked

"Jake. He asked where you were. Hold on and let me finish this, and you can read his text." I said

_To: Jake_

_From: Lilly _

_Jake,_

_Hey! How are u? We're doing good. Well, except for the small fact that Miley just got chased by a bear, while she was still peeing, because she had to go in the woods, and it wanted her toilet paper. Shes fine now, tho. Lol. Anyway, we're on exit 16, if you no where that is. We should be there in about 2 or 3 days. Well, c u. Bye, ttyl. Miles says Love you._

_Lilly and Miley_

I sent it and handed the phone to Miley while she read the texts. I started to drive again.

When we stopped again, it was 11 at night. We parked and went into the small hotel that was there.

"Excuse me?" I said to the lady at the check in desk. "We need a room."

She peered at me closely, and then smiled. "Sure, sweetheart. Name?"

I hesitated, but I could only think of one last name. "Oken, Lilly."

Miley gawked at me. I hadn't spoken of Oliver since he moved. I was left heartbroken for weeks. Neither Miley, nor I had seen or heard from him since. There was someone else, too. Jackson left 4 years ago, and he never came back. The only thing he left was a note. He didn't even say where he was going.

I paid, in cash, and the woman smiled again gave me 2 keys. "Room 346, on floor two." She said

We went up to our room, and dropped our overnight bags on the beds. I laid down on mine, and Miley did the same. Then she popped up.

"How long are we staying here?"

"Uh, tonight, maybe tomorrow. Why?"

"I'm gonna go down to the pool tomorrow, and see if theres any hot guys." She said, getting out her stuff, and going into the bathroom.

"What about Jake?"

"I'm not gonna cheat on him, I just like looking at hot guys." She yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay," I said

When she came back out, I got changed and ready for bed. Miley and I both laid down, but neither of us went to sleep.

"Oken, huh?" She asked, after about 10 minutes of listening to cars go by.

I rolled over on my side. "I don't wanna talk about him. I couldn't think of any other names."

"Come on, Lils. Think of the good times. And, if you miss him so much, why don't you make any attempts to find him?"

"Why don't you?" I shot back

"Lilly! I didn't get to say goodbye to him either! I didn't get to say goodbye to him, or Jackson!"

"Neither did I! And Jackson was like my brother! Oliver, he was practically blood! So, there, we're even. Two heartbroken girls, who never got to say goodbye to their brothers, and almost brothers. Goodnight!" I said, bitterly, and before she could say anything else, I was sleeping.

When I woke up the next morning, there was a note on the door.

_Lilly,_

_I'm really sorry about what I started last night. Please forgive me. I went down to the pool. _

_Love,_

_Miley_

I sighed and got dressed. When I got out of the bathroom, Miley's phone was ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Are you here yet?"

"Jeez, Jake. Chill. No, we're at a hotel in," I paused and looked out the window. "Las Vegas."

"Oh, well hurry, please! I miss you guys so much, and its really boring here!"

"Oh, yes, Jake. We're taking an extra slow time, because we don't wanna see you." I said, sarcastically. He noticed.

"Well, please come soon!." Jake said. "Well, I've got to go. My little sister is trying to make me play dolls with her, and moms making me. Bye, tell Miley I love her."

"Bye." I said, hanging up the phone. Miley walked into the door drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey," She said quietly. "Who was that?"

"Jake." I answered "He says he really misses us."

"Really?" She asked, brighting up. "Well, we should get out of here then. Besides, there was no good looking guys, there, anyway."

We packed our bags, left, stopped at a near gas station, and drove for another 500 miles, or so. Everything was uneventful, until we stopped at a motel, somewhere on the border of Texas.

We got into the room, and I got hungry. I asked Miley what she wanted, and I went down the hall to the snack machine. There was a girl there, so I waited.

The girl looked kind of familiar. She had a round face, long wavy brownish, amberish hair, and black thick rimmed glasses.

She looked behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I in your way?" There was something familiar about her voice, too.

"No, it's-" I started, and then I remembered. "Sarah?"

"Yeah," She said hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Lilly Truscott, you know, from Malibu!" I said

She thought for a minute. "Oh, yeah! I remember you, you made fun of Oliver's and my baby project. And then complimented us." She added.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine since I was real little. "Oh, yeah, well, that was so long ago. We we're just kids, right?"

She looked at me strangely. "So, how are Miley and Oliver?"

"Uh, Miley's down the hall, and Oliver, well..." I trailed off. "Well, he kind of moved, a little after you did."

"Oh, poor thing!" She said, giving me a hug. I hesitated, and then decided to hug her back. She always had been a little weird. "I knew how much you guys cared about each other. I'm sorry." She continued. "Well, I've got to go." She took a piece of paper out of her purse. "Heres my cell phone number. Tell Miley I said hi. Bye Lilly!" She said, and then she was gone.

I got the snacks, and headed back to Miley's and my hotel room. That was a little weird.

_Hey!_

_I know, this chapter is kinda short, too, but not as short as the other one. So, now you know a little bit about Jackson and Oliver. And you know that bear thing? That happened to my cousin when she, me and my sister went on a road trip last summer. It was really funny! But, it was kinda scary, too. At the end she ended up just letting the bear have the toilet paper. Lol. R&R!!!!_

_Arie_


End file.
